Aftermath (Eryn's Ending): The Twinwielder's Future
by Toasty Bread
Summary: It has been a week since the defeat of Vile God Sherman, and this did not go overlooked by Dorfa one bit. Dorfa has now have switched to measures involving the top Two Companies: Titan and Eden. This brought some light on a Unique Fencer, one that could wield two fairies. Will he help Fang and his party fight for their earned hope? Or destroy it and bathe in the blood of innocents?
1. Familiar Face?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Fencer F, and its upcoming sequel: Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force. It is CLEARLY owned by Compile Heart, Galapagos RPG and iF**

 **Note: This is a "what-if-aftermath" Canon-OC Centric. So its basically after the Eryn's ending of the Fairy Fencer F Game with Lola and Apollonius helping out Fang in the final battle.**

 **For those that DO NOT KNOW what happened at Eryn's ending I recommend to finish the game focusing on Eryn's subevents before you begin to wonder where this whole "what-if" story is going. I will be putting up a summary every time I finish below the fanfic :)**

* * *

 **Undisposed Location (Facility), Unknown Tower Structure, 9:19 AM**

"Do you REALLY have to do this Marianna? I mean, sure you promoted me to Vice President and its VERY important for the VP to assist the new President in every way... but... I don't think you know how Hanagata works in the meetings since you've never been familiar to one... and..." A familiar, trembling voice was heard from the corporative backdrop, it would seem that a young lady wearing gothic lolita theme was accompanying a man with a white trenchcoat and tie with glasses, walking toward a mettalic hallway illuminated by the glow of green and blue.

"Ah... don't complain, you should be glad that cute little boy spared you instead of chopping you into little pieces." A lady with mouse ears, gray hair and a reasonably sized bust, said from behind the pair. "Shut your trap Vivian!" Said the blonde person in glasses.

Marianna decides to ignore the noisy chatter of the fairy and fencer accompanying her and her own fairy. "Maybe you shouldn't have rehired him Marianna-sama... it would be a lot better if we just hired new employees..." said a smaller fairy cushioned in her hand bag, it looked like a white and orange blob with comedic fangs and horns. Marianna just put on a straight face, she ignored her fairy's wishes and quickly changed topic, not she did it on purpose, but she simply waved such trivial things off.

"...I've always wondered how Hanagata-sama deals with meetings with the other two best companies..." Marianna stated, her fairy partner gave a weird look. "Um... Marianna-sama?" With that, she snapped to reality and turned to her fairy partner, still showing its face from inside the open-zip handbag. "Ah sorry Khalara... well, about your question..." Marianna began to remember bits of details stated by the little blob, though she ignored most of it, it was also her duty to listen to her partner. "Hiring tons of employees after it elected its 3rd President in less than a year? That would make Dorfa very desperate and I can't have that... Titan and Eden might think of such opportunities to bring us down and we will no longer be the best company in the world..." The pale girl grips the base of her umbrella tightly, rather, full of rage. "...and I will kill that annoying Fencer, the one who calls himself Fang... I shall kill him, for the glory of Dorfa..." She calmed down for a second as the Dorfa Party stopped in front of a large mechanical door, to the sides of them were Fencers in black suits.

The blonde coward cleared his throat and put on his 'business face'. "Shall we enter Ms. President?"

Marianna nods back to him as she, herself, puts on her own 'business face'. "Yes, Paiga... this will be our first meeting and our first experience with the other Presidents... we'll be as better as Bernard and Hanagata-sama..."

Paiga nods and begins to take out a laminated ID Card with Dorfa's Trademark White and Blue Colors... the Fencers In Black took a quick look at the card and nods in agreement using their furies as keys to open the large door.

In a flash of light, which later fades, the room was revealed to be a round table with a few butlers and maids surrounding each seat, as if ready for a command to serve them something. The people in the room was a woman wearing glasses and a silver coat with red lining, she had white hair tied to a high pony tail and red eyes, she had a large bust as well, which compliments her fair skin. Sitting beside her was a robotic fairy that looks like a thin variant to Ryushin, only he has red demonic spikes on his shoulders and kneecaps. "Well well... this is a surprise, I didn't know that the New President and Vice President of Dorfa Corporation were actually people from the Dorfa's Four Heavenly Czars." The woman sighed, both sarcastically and with a tone of envy. "I was hoping to put my top Fairyologists of Eden to succeed me... but I guess Hanagata and the 2nd President died first huh?"

Opposite to the woman's side, was an older man with spiky black hair and short-medium length black goatee. He looks quite well-toned and has brown eyes, he wears a black coat with golden trim as he stares at Marianna and Paiga, he laughs at the young girl, slamming his arm into the table. "Wow... who knew that a young girl would far surpass a person older than her? Eh Paiga?" He continued laughing with his own fairy next to him, a golden dragonoid with black runes all over his torso, apparently, he and his partner share the same personality and laughed as well. "Take a look at their fairies! Who knew that some blob took charge of the entire society! Should've been the mouse-girl over there."

Marianna wasn't a fan of insults, though this ticked her off a lot, she showed some authority by holding back and giving off a sense of leadership. "Silence! You call yourselves leaders of Titan Throne and Garden of Eden?! Such shame shall befall upon you two, you might as well surrender your seat to someone who is much more responsible and mature than you two." Both Paiga and Khalara supported her statement from earlier. "That's right! At least we maintain some semblance of order even though we lost both Presidents on the same year."

The woman was shocked for a few seconds, when the Garden of Eden were tasked to check up on Dorfa's fairies, Marianna was a self-centered brat back then, seeing as how she progressed into a mature young lady impressed her to a whole new level. She clapped and fixed her glasses. "Impressive Marianna-san, a young girl with authority... no doubt Dorfa's future is in your hands... and I mean it this time." Her fairy was inclined to agree with a nod.

The older man kept silent a bit and then gave a sheepish smile. The last time Titan Throne met with Dorfa Corporation was during a signoff deal with their Fencers. Who knew Marianna changed this much? "Eh... umm... sorry about that, I guess I was a bit immature, very well Marianna-san, I shall respect your authority as President and your reputation bearing the best Company in the world... but that doesn't mean we'll take it any time soon. Eh?" The golden dragonoid just gave a haughty smile and bowed apologetically. "I am sorry as well... I never thought you were going to react like that... well... not for long anyway, we will reach the top someday."

Marianna regained her smile afterward and acknowledged both apologies with a bow of her own. "Very well... before we start the meeting, did you bring anyone else along? Elana? Rakou? After all... I brought my own security detail." On queue, four Dorfa soldier sat in between Marianna's seat, in uniform formation and leaving an aura of strict discipline. "My own personal unit... armed with orichalcum for both armor and mithril and are on par with any Fencer despite their lack of magic." Marianna and Khalara gave a haughty laugh at their security detail, Rakou wasn't impressed, but Elana thought differently.

"Amazing... however, we at Eden don't resort to violent action, we are here to study and reverse engineer Furies, create artificial ones for stray Fairies to live in... after all there are supposedly 100 Furies, not how many Fairies, so is a no from me, I can take care of myself and with Krow with me, I wouldn't bring my two apprentices: Adamson and Evelyn to fight off your bodyguards, they aren't as experienced as I am." Elana said crossing her arms and laying back in her recliner, it would look like all the chairs on the table were recliners. Krow, the silver, robotic, fairy just nods.

"Heh, well I brought one of my Three Titan Kings with me." Rakou said proudly.

Marianna's ears perked up with intrigue and a wide grin etched across her face. "Oh? Trying to copy the Four Heavenly Czars Rakou?"

Rakou just laughed and slams the table once more with his fairy partner. "Heh, it was supposed to be the Four Titan Avatars, but... I believe I found one Fencer that can fill the part of both, and I brought him here... isn't that right Quasar?" Rakuo looked to Quasar, the golden dragonoid, still with that sheepish grin.

"Oh? Then introduce him to us, the number 1 corporation in the entire world: Dorfa." Marianna frowned and turned her back on him like a typical bitch.

"Very well..." Rakou smirked, he stood up and clapped his hands twice, able enough to hear through the very entrance to the round table, he placed his hands on his back, he began staring at the door, that smirk of his not disappearing. After a few seconds, the door opens and both Marianna and Paiga's eyes widened at the person that entered.

He was wearing a golden coat with black trim, under it was a black stiff suit with golden trim, his hair, spiky and a bit swept to the sides, along with two small extensions on both sides tied to a pony tail, the color had a mixed blend between blonde and brown, his eyes a dark yellow, and well-toned skin. Marianna took in the air as the said "Titan King" reminds her of both the former President of Dorfa, Sherman, because of his well-mannered characterstic and the person who didn't have the guts to kill her, Fang, because of his shared appearance. It was technically two people in one, she took a step back while he stepped forward. He smiled at Marianna. "Hi there." He said casually with one hand raised, but however... this Fencer wasn't accompanied with his Fairy on the way in it seems.

Marianna jumped to conclusions as she took Khalara to link into Knuckles. "You... why are you here?!" The young man tilted his head in question and points to himself and turns to Rakou, whom the latter shrugs. "Now now... calm down President..." Paiga attempts to pat her back, only to get knocked down by a raging Marianna, as she was about to punch the young man, the said man just side-stepped casually and the former landed on the ground with a hard thump. "Miss... I don't know who you are, and I thought we were having a meeting... not a Fencer battle."

"Shut up..." The goth murmured.

"Excus-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! HAAAAAAA!" Both Khalara and Marianna cried in unison, leaping from the ground and speeding up, her fist full throttle at the man's face, it was soon interrupted by another knuckle made of lightning, it would seem that Rakou came to his champion's rescue. "Are you alright Saber?" Rakou said with a frown at Marianna, the man just sighed in relief, though sarcastic, thanked his master instead. "Hey, thanks a lot for defending a Fencer without his fairies..." Saber joked. Hearing the name, Marianna stood down, her knuckles reforming back into the blob that was Khalara and hid behind her back. Rakou sighed deeply and reforms his own knuckles back to Quasar. "I am quite disappointed in you Marianna, you try to attack one of my Three Kings? I should say that I would be impressed as expected of a Heavenly Czar, however... that does not give you full right to attack any of my men without consent or notice, and that is to be considered war."

Marianna, having misunderstood that this "Saber" had a half resemblance to Fang, she sighed and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, the Dorfa Corporation will make this up to you President Rakou of the Titan Throne... let's continue the meeting shall we?" She said bluntly. Paiga was just spacing out for a bit, until the last sentence knocked him back to reality and nodded almost frantically.

Elana shows indifference, but nonetheless, it was at least quite entertaining in the round table for a while. Though it wasn't that long, she enjoyed it in the inside.

"What about you boy? You alright with her continuing this meeting after she attacked you?" Rakou said as he took a seat. Saber didn't mind, besides it was a misunderstanding right? I mean, he doesn't even know who this Fang person is, but whatever he did pissed her off real good. "Nah. Let's continue the meeting... no hard feelings, just a misunderstanding... right?" He stared at a disappointed Marianna at her seat, a hand on her chin and Khalara on her head.

The latter just gave a cold glare and looked away in disgust, continuing the meeting about companies' advancements... and its involvement with the Furies.

* * *

 **City of Zelwinds, Plaza, 9:22 AM**

"Thank you for your patronage!" A peppy, squealy voice came from Lola, the little girl who turned out to be a fairy all this time, and business is booming pretty well for her. Though times like these makes her think when Fang and the others are going to visit and ask her for information again, its been a week and she already misses them, nevertheless, that didn't stop her "Informant Business" to start skyrocketing faster than Dorfa's lame brands and inventions.

This was another day of business for her, and a few Fencers have caught the loli's eye, however... they weren't your average Fencers. She approached them with a cheerful, adorable smile. "Excuse me! Excuuuuuse me~" She chirped. The two Fencers turned to face Lola, and they can't help but put a smile on their faces. "Aww..." said the red-headed female fencer, her hair was a bit short but there was a ponytail nonetheless, her eyes a deep pink, she was wearing black breast plate with checkered orange trim, she had boots and gauntlets on and she is hanging around with a humanoid Fairy with long hair and fiery orange eyes..

"Hey, Chira, we're here to find a Fury, let's not play with little girls." A blue-headed male said to his comrade Fencer. Apparently he has navy-colored eyes and was wearing a formally worn white coat with blue trim, black leather boots and he seems to be hanging around with a small white drake. "Aww come on Kairos! She's so adorable!" Said Chira.

Lola was already used to this, she's been called that since the first day on the job. "By the way... I hear you're looking for a Fury, I think I know where to find one. But it'll cost you~" Lola said.

Chira can't help but squeal once more, Kairos sighs and takes out a check with the Titan's Throne symbol. "I'll write you up a check for..."

"20k..."

"20... wait what?"

"20k."

Lola just said the price right out, Kairos just stared at her in disbelief and shook his head. "No... I won't pay 20k for false information... you might run away."

"Run away? I live here... why would I run away? Besides, I think you're going to love this one."

"That so? Fine..." Kairos wrote and drew his signature on the check, handing it to Lola with contempt. "Now where is it?"

"Thanks a lot! Let's see... there's a Light Fury buried beneath the Stairway to Heaven if you might know." Lola said.

Kairos nods and takes Chira's hand. "Alright, but if its not there, I will not hesitate to get that check back, come on Kira." The two of them were fading in the distance, but for some reason Lola can't help but feel nostalgic about it, she just waved them goodbye and continued trotting back to the fountain.

"I wonder who were those two?" Taking a look back at the check again, Lola recognizes the symbol. "Titan? I thought they don't have connections within the continent... what's going on?"

* * *

 **Stairway to Heaven 5B Floor, 10:30 AM**

Blood, Fallen Monster Drops, dissipations, crystals, all left by the two Fencers of Titan, Chira and Kairos. They approached the destroyed space, the space where the Vile God Sherman fought the Goddess and Fang.

Both of them tread carefully across the room itself, hoping the Fury would be there. Speak of the devil however, there was indeed a very familiar Fury, one that has been trapped there for a week since the defeat of Sherman. Kairos approached it carefully and examined it. "By the Goddess... the kid was right." He said. This grabbed the attention of Chira from the opposite side of the room. "Huh? You found it yet?!" She yelled. Kairos didn't answer, to think that a small child knew the contents of this dungeon, but how? Never mind how... this is a great opportunity.

Chira eventually caught up with her colleague as he picked up the white, cybernetic blade from a cracked pedestal. "Looks like we found another Fury for our recruitment program."

"What kind of rank do you think it is?" Chira said poking at it. Kairos just snickered. "Ah well... maybe the guys at Eden will know, those guys can't stop studying Fairies and Furies. Let's go..."

With that, Kairos swung the Fury across his shoulders and softly landing at the back of it.

* * *

"...so is that all?" Rakou said with a tug at his scarf. Marianna looked pretty intrigued at this. "Oh... so... you acquire the Furies, and hold a recruitment program so they could join you?"

"That is correct, though before we send it to the recruitment program we usually send it to Elana's Eden Fairyologists and Furichemists..." Rakou said.

Saber blinked and clenched his fist. "I remember participating in a tournament just to land a job in Titan's Throne and become a high-ranked executive... just what ranks of Furies are you allowing for the tournment?"

Rakou found some resolve within the boy, he turned to Elana, nods and then turns to Marianna, Paiga and Saber. "Simple... its another way of recruitment, only they start at the top, remember when you won with that S-Rank Fury of yours? That's how. Everytime our Fencers find a Fury, take it for scanning at Eden, and once the confirmation ranks shows up, we decide whether it goes on recruitment or tournament." He chuckled.

Marianna can't help but smile at all this. "Now I get it... so that's why you've been collecting Furies... Hanagata has been wondering why some of your Fencers decide to swoop in Dorfa territory, but it was all just to get ready for recruiting and tournament trivialities?"

Rakou laughs once more in victory. "Of course President Marianna of Dorfa. We aim to beat you in manpower at the least, we're not ruthles... well... not like that Zenke fellow of yours, I thank the Goddess he's dead."

"Same here..." Both of the Heavenly Czars said with relief.

Saber stood up and began heading for the door with a wide smile on his face, this caught Rakou and Elana's attention to turn to him. "Hey boy! Where are you going?" He called out to him. Saber stopped in his tracks and turned to them. "I'm gonna announce the Fury Tournament held by Titan."

"Huh? But we never even scanned the rest of the Furies, doing that will risk our reputation as liars." Rakou said scratching his bearded chin. Elana agrees with what he said, fixing her glasses as she takes out some sort of touch pad. "Indeed Saber-kun... but it doesn't mean you're wrong either, you got about a 35 percent chance to prove you're right."

Saber liked those chances, he liked to live dangerously, much like his childhood, he didn't care about the risks, if it happens to him, the better his entire lifetime would be to reflect on when he dies. "I'll take my chances, and don't worry... I won't bring down Titan with me..." Saber continued walking onward to the exit of the unknown facility.

"So... how did Saber-san win the tournament anyway?" Marianna asked out of the blue. Rakou just waved her off dismissively. "Its for the best I tell you some other time, I believe making a speech and proposal for our companies' meeting left me with a dry throat. Oh but do join our tournament if it does exist... let's say... Vice President Paiga over there!" He pointed at the conniving Paiga, the latter of which flinched. "O-of course! I'll show my strength as a member of the Four Heavenly Czars!"

"You mean two." Elana corrected Paiga and began laughing.

"Very well Elana. Rakou. This meeting is adjourned. Have a wonderful day." Marianna and Paiga bows as they left the room first, Elana second, and Rakou third.

Saber on the other hand has other plans regarding this "tournament" of his. Sure he likes risks, but his willing to find something else out. "That proposal from Dorfa... Fang... Hmm..." Saber began pondering about Dorfa's recent proposal about eliminating Fang from the equation if ever the united companies' plans began to fall apart because of him and his party. "I guess I should visit the guy, ask him why he looks like me first." Saber said as he stepped out of the facility, where a humanoid fairy with long blonde hair and fair skin bowed at his Fencer partner. "Saber-sama, how was the meeting?" The blonde asked, one could say he was female, but in fact... he's actually a guy.

"Oh nothing happened except getting my face almost destroyed by some Gothic Lolita President they call Marianna." The blonde chuckled for a bit and sighed. "Hey Kitara..." Saber began looking out at the horizon, almost as if in the direction of Zelwinds City. Kitara, the Electric Fairy tilted his head in question, properly fixed his golden version of the butler suit with a black tie. "Yes?"

Saber's grin turned slowly into a frown as the wind began to blow in their direction. "Let's go visit someone... I'm sure we'll get some answers peacefully, and uhh... you know... not get overboard."

Kitara laughed and bowed. "Oh most certainly Saber-sama... you are temperamental even at the slightest insult, don't worry... Cerberus and I will take care of it." Saber nods and continues to turn to the direction of the city. With one more statement coming out oi his gaping mouth.

"I think its time for the Twinwielder to have an adversary..."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap :D**

 **Here are some things so far :3**

 **1\. Marianna, Paiga and their fairies are meeting with the Presidents of the two best companies along with Dorfa (Remember the Top 3 companies in the game? I made them up here, except Dorfa).**

 **2\. Rakou is the President of Titan's Throne, his fairy is a Golden Dragonoid named Quasar, one of his forms so far is Knuckle and his element is Lightning.  
**

 **3\. Elana is the President of the Garden of Eden, her fairy is a Silver Cybertonic Droid named Krow.**

 **4\. Saber is one of the "Three Titan Kings", he looks like Fang but has the characterstics of Sherman and sometimes can be vice versa, which triggered Marianna's Grudge Meter to the max. His fairy is a Humanoid Trap Fairy Butler named Kitara, and it would appear he had another fairy: Cerberus. Kitana's element is Lightning and he's an S-Rank.**

 **5\. Chira is a Fencer of the Titan's Throne, her fairy is a Humanoid Tsundere Fairy Magewoman.**

 **6\. Kairos is also a Fencer of the Titan's Throne, his fairy is a Calm White Drake (Short-Medium sized Dragon).**

 **7\. Lola wonders why Titan's Throne has begun operations in Zelwinds Continent.**

 **8\. If you know about the Fury that was buried beneath the Stairway to Heaven after Sherman's defeat. You may probably already know which Fury I'm talking about ;)**

 **9\. Saber is planning to "visit" Fang in Zelwinds City.**

 **10\. Look forward to the tournament and the rest of the canons :D (Pippin, Soji, Ethel, Karin, Harley, Bahus, Tiara, Cui, Fang, Eryn, etc.)**

 **11\. Oh that's right... if you want your OC to be in this fic, please don't hesitate to PM me their profiles, there is no format, but please be as specific as you can.**


	2. The Fury Games: The Announcement

**Pippin's Sanctuary, Bui Valley, 11:42 AM**

The sound of projectiles being whipped by a line echoed throughout the air and landing on the sound of hard wood in Bui Valley. On one part of the Valley lies a reasonable sanctuary where a green cat creature stood and observed along with his seemingly humanoid butler, one who has dark purple hair and black framed glasses. The one he is currently observing is a flat-chested girl, with long blue hair, with most of it tied to a huge bun at the backside and extensions falling from both ears to the neck, has red eyes and keeps a killer face on, she was wearing some sort of bunny-designed jacket with nothing but a bra shorts, and monochrome checkered kneesocks, a little indecent clothing for her to be on... especially in a cold are like Bui Valley, she seems to be holding a peculiar bow that materializes arrows on its own.

"You have excellent precision... and maneuvering." The cat-like creature, Pippin, commented on his new apprentice.

The girl stopped shooting and the bow transformed into a kitsune, a fox-like humanoid fairy named Karin, both of them bowed in unison. "Thank you... Pippin-sensei."

The green creature just nodded and headed back inside the sanctuary. "You may go anywhere you wish... I will be in my quarters to eat cat fo- I mean... sophisticated meals..." The creature hesitated for a bit there. But his butler, Soji, bowed and bid them farewell. With that, they shut the sliding door behind them and both Karin and the girl smiled. "Hey Ethel... do you miss the world?"

The girl, Ethel, sighed. "Ethel misses everyone..." she frowned, this made Karin panic a bit, worrying that she might go about her old ways and start killing, she grabs her arm and points at Zelwinds City. "Then... let's go back to the city! I'm sure Lola, Fang and Eryn miss you so much!" The snow-themed kitsune chirped. The quiet Ethel forged a gaping smile and nodded with determination.

* * *

 **The Sunflower Inn, Zelwinds City, 12:00 PM**

"Fang..."

The sound of a feminine voice came from the room of the Savior of the World, Fang... who is currently sleeping like a lazy bastard.

"Fang... wake up..."

Those words kept entering his ears, a familiar choice of words from when he was in prison because he stole bread.

"Fang wake up! You wake up right now or I'll make you! Come on!"

Fang drops to the bed and the sudden shock of blunt pain woke him up and had him covering his head. "Jeez Eryn what was that for?!" It would seem that a fairy woke him up, the incarnation of the Goddess, Eryn, with her usual twintails and red fairy dress looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Its been a week and you've been acting like that all day! You need some sunlight! Don't you want to visit Lola at least once?" The fiery fairy yelled at him. "Besides... Tiara says we can have this place all to ourselves, we should at least take care of it and follow Mrs. Five Star's advice, and she and I said: To go outside!"

The brown-headed hero just sighed and sat upright, scratching his head. "I get it... I get it... stop nagging me... jeez, but I don't get why we should visit Lola, I thought you have all the memories in your head, AND there's no reason for me to find the Furies anymore so what gives?"

Eryn gave that puffed expressions and smacked him on the head. "Baka! That doesn't mean you should stop visiting old friends every once in a while! Now get changed! Let's go!" Eryn points to the bathroom and fixed-up clothes from the wooden chair opposite to his bed.

"Yeah, whatever mom..." Fang grumbled as he began to enter the bathroom and begin changing apparel.

* * *

 **Plaza, Zelwinds City, 12:05 PM**

Another pleasant noon in Zelwinds, and everyone seemed to be energetic despite this time of day, well... almost everyone.

One was sleeping at a park bench, he had short blonde hair and wore a simple black shirt with a white jacket over it and simple black pants, an armguard on his left arm and a glove on his right, and a necklace shaped like a cloud and normal hiking boots. He looks tired as if he had been searching or after something for so long.

A humanoid male fairy was beside him, leaning beside the lamp post face palming. "This kid's got potential but..." He turns to the sleeping boy with a twitched eyebrow. "Dear Goddess he sleeps a lot, I don't know when are we going to find the "bandits". They had to be halfway around the world by now and we're still here sleeping." He sighs once more and looks ahead, taking focus on Lola, who in turn, also saw them and waved. The fire fairy just waved back as the blonde loli began making her way through the Fairy-Fencer Team.

"Good afternoon~" Lola made an adorable chirp as she raised her hand up in the form of a greeting. The fairy just gave a wave back with a sweat drop behind him. "Its still noon but... hi... I'm Makado, I'm the fairy partner of this sleepy boy here." He points to his Fencer, who just turned his back on both of them, this made Lola laugh and Makado raise his brow. "Is it really that funny?"

The loli just shook her head and began poking his back. "He reminds me of Onii-chan so much, he likes to sleep and eat a lot."

"I...I see... I don't know about eating but..." Giving a face of disbelief, Makado shook the thought of another person, much less, her "supposed brother" was as sleepy as him, although he's pretty sure that both people have different agendas for sleeping.

A few brief moments and the Fencer awoke and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Makado... is it lunch time yet?" Makado just sighed and turned to his Fencer once more. "Five minutes already... and we have a guest..."

The Fencer stopped rubbing his eyes for a moment and turned to see an adorable little girl carrying a backpack, she waved at him. "Hi!" The Fencer can't help but smile and pat her head. "Hey there little girl, I'm Neo Wilder... what's your name?"

"Its Lola!" The loli piped up with closed eyes.

"I see Lola... hmm... what could you possibly want with me?" The Blonde fencer tilted his head, but not before sitting upright and stretching.

"You look like a Fencer Neo-onii-chan... I have some information you might like about Furies..."

This was the opportunity Neo was looking for, if this little girl says right, then maybe... just maybe... he could find the bandits he was searching for.

"Well... do you have any information on any bandits that steal Furies?" Neo had a look of dire anticipation as he leaned in close at the loli with a determined fire in his eyes.

"Umm... not really... sorry Neo-onii-chan. But maybe if you take my advice and go to the Fury first, maybe then you might find them."

"That IS a good observation..."

"It IS!"

Neo thought it carefully, placing all forms of logic together, if he were to find them, he would have to find the furies and wait them out. "Alright! Give me all that info Lola!"

"That's the spirit! It'll be 3000 G."

Both Makado and Neo stared at her with a blank look of disbelief clearly on their faces.

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Huh?"**

Both of them said in unison, but Lola still gave that innocent smile. "3000... G." She said it nonchalantly. The Fairy-Fencer pair just stood there and shook their heads. "You must be joking right?"

Lola began frowning and started scratching her head. "I found this out by going there myself... it'd be bad to get a little girl such as myself get killed. My sources also need payment here and there, so could I at least get that much?"

Neo and Makado gave up altogether and handed her a huge bag of G. Lola receives it and amounts it to exactly 3000. "Thank you for your patronage! Now the Fury you're looking for is in Sol Plains West. Now that part of Sol Plains holds a particular Earth Fury unlike the North and East. Good luck!" Lola began to walk back to her usual spot, the bag of coins in her hand.

"I wonder if we got swindled, right Makado?"

"Don't worry... I'll track her down if we did..." Makado just sighed and went toward the exit of Zelwinds City.

* * *

 **Sol Plains West, Sol Plains 1:00 PM**

The entrance to the West Side was full of mechanical debris, as if some sort of city was built here before it collapsed, considering the close distance of Zelwinds, this must've been humanity's first city. Neo finds himself in an impressive environment full of ruins and lush grass, the enemies before him were nothing but Bees, Ravens, Orthoderas, and Flying Dragons... unlike the first two however, the Western side's Fury was guarded by a rare breed of Eligos, and what's better or worse for the matter of fact is that the western side is much more shorter than the eastern or the northern side.

"I guess that little girl turned out to be right. So... that Eligos is waiting for us on the other side huh?" Neo stared intensely at the navy and yellow beast just across the horizon circling a sword, that can't yet be determined by appearance.

"Yes, it would seem so... however, that particular Eligos isn't like the others and may surround us if we don't finish it quickly. Let's move." Makado glared. Neo just nodded and began sprinting towards the large four-legged beast with an intent to kill.

The Sol Plains' western side seemed a bit quiet now that there is one Fencer trying to claim the Fury.

Or was it?

* * *

Saber trotted down the Southern Path, surprisingly clean, he didn't bother to attack all of the monsters in the southern path of Sol Plains, instead he just dodges them and let them bump into each other therefore exiting toward the Western Part.

"I never knew Sol Plains' Southern Side was the hardest part in a Fencer's journey... Kitana, remind me never to take that path again and go the Eastern side okay?" Saber scratched his head in annoyance, dodging and taunting those things must've been hardwork.

"Of course Saber-sama..." Kitana began taking out a notepad and wrote what he needed on his "Saber's Priority List", after writing though, he puts it back in his pocket and continued to trek towards Zelwinds.

That was the plan at least...

A set of footprints stopped the Twinwielder as it leads to a trail of dissipating bodies of several creatures, he turns to the horizon and sees an Eligos, ready for battle against a Fencer he could barely see from his distance. "Damn... what is that guy doing? That's an ARK Eligos, ARK meaning; able to call reinforcements... I should at least back the guy up..." Saber got irritated again.

Kitana poked his shoulders again with a puzzled expression. "But... what about your announcement?" Saber just stared at his partner with a dulled look. "Forget about that for now, if that guy gets creamed I will be on a witness's guilt." Saber ran off towards the ARK Eligos and Kitana giggling. "I guess a little action won't mind once in a while..." He began to unfurl his wings and hover above the trail, noting it to himself, that he won't lose them.

* * *

 **Plaza, Zelwinds City, 1:30 PM**

"This suuuuuuuuucks!" A disappointed Fang said with his arms at the back of his head. "I know we've been walking for about an hour now... but where the heck is Lola? She's supposed to be here..." Fang said.

Eryn scratches her head in confusion as well... it was quite odd for Lola to disappear from her usual spot. Well, obviously because she had business to attend to with Neo Wilder from earlier, and its very possible she's conversing with other Fencers to "buy" her Fury Information. "Gee... I don't know anymore... but..." Eryn began to smile as she stares at the sky. "Wasn't our adventures a lot more fun with the whole gang around?"

"Hey... yeah... I guess... I wonder what they're doing now?" Fang agrees as he sat down at the Plaza Fountain's circular concrete, Eryn sitting as well.

"Probably doing their own things..." Eryn began to lay her head on Fang's shoulder, the latter just felt surprised a bit and smiled afterward, softly caressing her hair. "At least you're here though Eryn... that's good enough for me..."

Lola was on her way to return from "talking with a Fencer", about a Fury sighting until she took in the feel of a romantic atmosphere. And there it is: An Eryn lying her her head down on a caring Fang. Her expression slowly turns mischeivous as she sneaks up behind them and inhales slowly. "Hey Onii-chan... aren't you two a little steamy right now?"

So much for a romantic atmosphere that a little girl-fairy had to ruin it, both people blushed and began to step away. "W-what's it to you?!" Eryn replied, which made the little loli fairy laugh. "Its nothing, you two make such an excellent pair though..."

Eryn and Fang sighs, there's no reason to get mad at a curious person, much less one that thinks of this as "juicy gossip". "Still... its good to see you after a week Lola." Fang cuts in as he scratches his head. "You too Onii-chan. How have you two been doing?"

Both persons gave a weird look at each other and turned to Lola. "About that... all we've been doing is eating, sleeping, shopping and going outside, other than that... our whole week's been perfectly normal."

"What's weird is... I think I'm missing the Fencer life... but I can't do that now since I sealed away the Vile God and got Eryn's memories back..." Fang scratched his head.

"Well Onii-chan do you want to know how my week has gone?"

"If it's about money... pass..." Both people just waved her off and the loli just giggled.

"Just kidding, by the way... some new corporation set up here in Zelwinds."

"...are you going to charge us?" Eryn gave a blank look at the fairy girl. The latter just shook her head and gave a peace sign. "Nope... this one is perfectly free since I love you and your wallets so much..."

"...right..."

"Now then, this company: Titan's Throne has been scaping throughout the continent searching for Furies, if these interest you two, you may have a look at it if you want. Though they don't look like the scheming types..." Lola explained.

"Titan's Throne huh? Did they already take the Fury?" Fang asked.

"Probably..." Lola gave a frown and shrugged. "However its not too late to catch up with them, there's this new tower being built on the west side of Zelwinds... its Titan's HQ... go check it when you have the time Onii-chan."

"You got it Lola." Fang gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Sol Plains West, Sol Plains, 1:33 PM**

The ARK Eligos roared, however, it wasn't in pain... but that wasn't what Neo thought. "Yes we got him Makado... time to Fairi-"

"Wait Neo..."

"What now?"

"I can sense several entities coming this way..."

Taking in Makado's advice, Neo turned to his surroundings and found several Orthoderas and smaller Eligos surrounding him, he was outnumbered four to one and there was no one to help... at least not yet.

"Damn... I didn't know it could call for help." Neo grits his teeth as he grips the bow.

"Even if we did Fairize... you could take out the entire regiment... but not the boss."

"I know that damn it..."

As the creatures began to circle him, Neo's mouth gaped and was about to shout the word that may possibly save his life.

Until a slash came from the air and took out an Orthoderas. The said Orthoderas dissipated in violet smoke as Saber appeared behind him wielding a thin yellow blade with black runes, his blade whizzing of electricity on his left.

"Are you alright?" said Saber with his head turned.

Neo just nodded and gave a determined smile. "Thanks for the help... you're not here to take the Fury are you?

"That depends... how badly do you want it?

"Not exactly badly... more like..." Their talk was interrupted as an Eligos breathed a fireball at the Fencers, both of them rolling out of the way in sync. "Talk later... let's just finish this. I'll take the goons, you take the boss... got it?"

Neo just laughed and nodded. "Got it..." He began to walk in front of the ARK Eligos and cleared his throat.

"Fairize!" Both Neo and Makado yelled in unison, the background turning red-orange as he shot an arrow in the air and returned to stab him in the torso, afterwards he began to change form, his new set of armor had his arm guard extends to the full length of his arm, gained a scope on his right eye, gained a crown-like helmguard and metallic angel wings, red and gold chest armor, and his boots become armored.

"Your time has come!" Neo said as he pointed the bow at him, he shot an arrow in its eye which made the Eligos roar in pain and tried to swipe at him, the former just jumped on his claw and began running up to his shell, as soon as he reaches the center, before the Eligos could react any further, Neo jumped and pointed the bow at its shell.

 **"Executing Fire Skill: Burning Shot."** Makado spoke from the bow as two arrows ignited from the bowline, he launched both of them in succession at the shell, before the Eligos knew it, he was knockbacked to the side and roared.

"Bingo..." Neo began to capitalize this moment by charging at the downed Eligos, however, one wall was stopping him, a wall of Ravens. He didn't mind though as he already saw Saber running from the side and his sights were on the Ravens.

 **"Executing Lightning Skill: Lightning Blade."** Kitana spoke from the thin sword as Saber stances his weapon from his hip and began to move at lightning fast speed, slashing the Ravens, leaving yellow electrical trails. The Ravens begin to dissipate as Saber smirked. "Go..."

Neo gave him a thumbs up as he kept running toward the now struggling Eligos, once it barely stood on all fours he huffed. "Let's go Makado..."

"You got it... **Executing Ultimate Skill: Blazing Rapid Fire!** Go get em!" Makado cheered as Neo Ignited ten arrows, firing each towards the Eligos at random points in its body, he jumps into the air and fires all remaining arrows at the it all at once creating an explosion.

In a few moments, the smoke cleared and the surrounding creatures began to retreat in several of their hiding spots, Saber sighed. "I guess its over now..."

On Neo's side, he picked up an **Earth Launcher Fury**... he tried to examine it and scratched his head, he sighs and takes it with him anyway. "I'm taking this Fury..."

"To where?

"..." Neo had no answer to that, his history had made it hard for him to go anywhere now, but that fight he had... bandits should've appeared by now. But nothing happened, he sighed once more. "I... dont't really know..." He scratched his head.

"Dude... really? Look... I'll take this Fury of yours, but if you want it back..." Saber handed him a flyer that stated: 30th Titan Tournament! Headed by President Rakou: Top Four gets Four Furies each.

"And hey... I'll cut you a deal, since you worked so hard for it... if you manage to reach the Top Five... you can have this back."

"I guess... seems like there aren't any of them around..." Neo handed him the Launcher Fury.

"Just think about what I said man." Saber takes the Launcher Fury and huddles it over his shoulder as he leaves toward Zelwinds.

A few minutes pass and Neo just stood there with the flyer in his hand. "Hey... Makado..."

"Yes?"

"Should I go for it?"

"Hmm... if you want to... I mean you didn't waste all that money for nothing..." Neo just stared at the fading Saber. Staring back and forth. "Well... maybe... if I get multiple Furies... I could attract those bandits..." Neo said with a half-hearted tone.

"I could attract those bandits... that's it!" He repeated those words as if an idea jumped in his mind.

"If we win the tournament we could get two Furies... no... maybe all the Furies! And then I could finally take vengeance!"

"You sound so enthusiastic for a vengeful person, Neo..." Makado said nonchalantly. The Fencer just rubbed his nose. "Trust me... it WILL get painful, I promise you that."

* * *

 **Cavare Desert, Cavare Desert Exit, 1:59 PM**

"Galdo-chan! Wash your hands before you eat!" A familiar, motherly voice came from a young woman with a huge bust and orange hair with green eyes as she recently slapped Galdo, a blonde head's, hand wearing a Nakama Reaper's getup.

"Yeah yeah Marissa, don't nag me... I know..." Galdo sighed as he took a canteen of water and began to pour it on his left hand, alternatively with his right.

"The world is amazing isn't it Galdo-chan? All those sights, all their cultures..." Marissa commented.

"Yeah... though, I think my adventures with Fang is a lot better..." Galdo began placing a bunch of food on his, rather, large plate.

"I have to admit... I see a lot of you within that boy." Marissa said as she ate a riceball.

Galdo just began munching in on a large plate of food in front of him, most of it being chicken and pork, others just rice and a few vegetables. "Rupffhy?" (Really?)

Despite all that food in his mouth, Marissa could still understand her prodigal son as if it were her actual one. "Of course... I bet you miss him don't you?"

Galdo just nodded and swallowed that large amount that was within his mouth. "Yeah! Let's go visit them at Zelwinds!"

"Oh that would be nice! But let's finish all this food first..."

"Yeah yeah..."

* * *

 **Titan HQ, Zelwinds City, 3:08 PM**

Chira and Kairos began to cross their arms, observing the recently obtained Fury from the Stairway to Heaven, as soon as it finished, a Fairyologist stopped the examination and began to encode the results:

"Well well... what a nice catch you two... this is apparently an A-Rank Fury... the type of fairy residing in it is a Robotic Fairy by the name of Ryushin and its element is Light..." The Fairyologist nodded. "Though almost none of its skills are developed... nevertheless... you can put this up for recruitment."

Chira just jumps for joy while Kairos nods. "Thank you sir... Titan is glad to have Eden fairyologists like you..." He takes Ryushin and to placed it at the training room with several other obtained Furies.

"All we need to do now is sign applications for recruitment..." Kairos sighs, knowing the last part. "It's going to be a long day..." He knew about it because once he opened the door, there were in fact, dozens... waiting in line for recruitment. If they thought Dorfa was bad enough, just take a look at how many applicants want to test run wielding a Fury.

Though there was one particular female who didn't get the message and ended up groaning outside the HQ. "Jeez! I promised myself I'd be the first! There are so many people!" She puffed her cheeks. For a female she is a bit tall, her golden eyes peered through the many people that want a turn at the several Furies within the compound, as she taps her foot impatiently, she had long dark golden hair tied to a short ponytail with a black ribbon, she has a medium-large bust and bun size, she wears a sleveless silver jacket with gold trim, below her, she wears silver shorts and steel boots, she also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves.

...

...

...

An hour has passed and she finally gets to the counter, Chira was her clerk, the redhead giving a peppy smile. "Good afternoon ma'am..." The female nodded and passes her form to the cheery girl, the latter began to skim through the important details of the applicant. She gaped her mouth in awe as she glanced at her with stars in her eyes.

"Rae huh?" Chira said. Rae just nodded nervously. "You're a novice swordslady and wants to work under us so you could learn better and fend for your family's budget? That's sooooo heroic!" Chira said. "Come! Come! Let's go to the training room!" The redhead began to drag Rae to the training room, the latter almost tripped, but smiled knowing that she "might" pass the Fury wielding test.

* * *

 **Plaza, Zelwinds City, 3:35 PM**

Saber had finally made it to the city with a wide smirk. "Kitana, before we take this Fury in... I think its time we make our little annonuncement."

"Understood Saber-sama..."

The pair walked up the path toward the plaza, gaining the attention of some of the citizens living there, he stood up the podium at the center of the plaza itself.

The people who were currently in and are curious of the person is Lola, Fang and Eryn, all three of them sitting at the bench. It would seem that they continued talking all throughout, that was until their discussion changed. "Onii-chan?" Lola tilts her head as she looks at Saber. Fang looked at Lola. "Yeah?"

"Wait... no... Sherman?" Eryn asked again, tilting her head.

"He does look like him and myself..." Fang scratched his chin. "Let's listen..."

Saber cleared his throat and threw the flyers all over the plaza. "Good afternoon citizens of Zelwinds City! I am Saber! One of Titan's Throne's Three Kings! I am cordially inviting all present Fencers to attend our 30th annual tournament right here in Zelwinds City just at Titan HQ."

"Titan?" Lola pondered a bit... where she heard that word... it was already familiar to her as she reached a conclusion. "Now I get it!"

"What is it Lola?" Fang looked to the little girl interrogatively.

"Titan is the second best corporation out there... they begun operations in Zelwinds because they want the Furies..."

"To revive the Vile God?" Both Fang and Eryn yelled.

"No... usually to give them away in tournaments... I know because I was there one time." Lola giggled.

"I see..." Fang sighed, he turns his attention to Saber, whom after the short announcement stepped down to the podium and headed towards Titan HQ,

"Well Lola... I guess we'll take that advice of yours now... come on Eryn." Fang stood up and began to follow Saber at a brisk pace, Eryn nods as well and follows suit, hoping to get some answers from the look-alike... however... Saber had already thought of it from the start...

* * *

 **End :D**

 **Also thanks to Holy Echoes for giving me his OC: Neo Wilder and his Fairy: Makado**

 **1\. Yes Pippin has a sanctuary in Bui Valley because its peaceful for him to meditate in.**

 **2\. Ethel and Karin plan to visit next.**

 **3\. Yes in the Eryn Ending though they're together they're not "actually together"... not yet anyway ;)**

 **4\. Neo has his team battle with Saber against an ARK Eligos and his goons at Sol Plains West. Neo is a Bow Fencer, Makado is a Fire Fairy that turns into a Bow, his rank is B and two of his skillset reveals: Burning Shot (Skill Move) and Blazing Rapid Fire (Ultimate Skill Move). The same goes for Saber and Kitana, one of his skillset reveals: Lightning Blade (Skill Move). Only Neo, however, gets to be seen with his Fairize Form.**

 **5\. Earth Fury Launcher has been taken by Saber.**

 **6\. That's right... the Fury is Ryushin and he's a Rank A... though I'm pretty sure he will be taken by a very obvious Fencer I've mentioned in Titan HQ.**

 **7\. Galdo and Marissa will also plan to visit Fang.**

 **8\. This is just the announcement of the tournament... don't worry... I'm pretty sure I can make the first half of the tournament next chapter.**

 **9\. Yes, I have another OC: Her name is Rae.**

 **10\. Fang and Saber will meet each other formally in the next chapter.**

 **11\. I am opening up pairings if any of you would like. I don't care how many OCs gets to be paired with canons, I can turn this whole thing into a dramatic angst story xD**


	3. The Fury Games: Pre-Brawl

**Yeah guys... sorry about the two month delay... college is pretty hard... and I don't blame it.**

 **However... you have to wait for the tournament posts, there is going to be: Preliminaries, Semi-Finals and Finals... all expected to have 10,000 plus words.**

 **Like this one right now, probably broken through 10,000.**

 **So again... you may have to wait... probably another month or two weeks from every month... but don't you worry once the tournament is over I can finally easy wordings (3000 - 8000) every two weeks. So enjoy this long chapter.**

 **11/15/2015 - To some of the reviewers who PMed me about my words... I finally split it... into two more compatible chapters. So expect The Semi-Finals of the Tournament and the Finals for the next two weeks :D**

 **2/1/16 - Again, college got to me first, really sorry. Don't worry though I finally separated the dialogue, (boy that was long), and I'll polish the rest of them to keep posting.**

 **Thanks a lot and a shoutout to:** **alien Vth**

 **Titan HQ, Zelwinds City, 6:11 PM**

Rae was already one of the waiting lists of hundreds of aspiring people that just got inside the HQ... apparently she was in some sort of testing room, sitting on a soft black couch which expresses more comfort than the usual couches at Dorfa. Though comfortable, she was pretty much in a bind, she didn't want to screw this up, but she can't help it, she was nervous, her heart was racing and her mind begins to generate images of her failing so bad.

The blonde-haired girl looks toward the recruit Fencers who tried to pick up the ring of Furies in front of them, and he was the 501st recruit that failed already. Apparently none of the 501st even picked up a single Fury, they either lied in their biography, or pretty much did tell the truth but wasn't worthy.

Kairos was kind of bored, yawning after every recruit failed to pick up a Fury, he had the look that makes him want to sleep. His hand clutched his hair in frustration as he sighed. "Next!"

That was Rae's queue, she stood up and made herself pumped up... even quietly muttering to herself. "Don't screw up..."

Chira already noticed the blonde girl she had met outside, she gave her a wave as if a symbol of saying: Good Luck!

Rae waved back and bowed to both Chira and Kairos. "Umm.. I'm Rae Lin... nice to meet you umm... I'm from the guild back at my hometown, and I'm a novice swordslady... b-but... I can prove to you that I can pick up these Furies!"

Chira just clapped enthusiastically, her tsundere-looking fairy just smirked, as if saying: Oh really?

Kairos wasn't going to be surprised, he had already seen through 501 people that failed, he thought how was this girl going to be any different? He looks to his fairy, a small white drake, and they both sighed. "Please pick up a Fury to begin..." He said it rather dull and more bored than usual.

Guess no one should be surprised if he sits that long just to see 501 people fail in front of him.

Rae nods, and reluctantly goes inside the ring of preserved Furies. She didn't want to pick like an idiot and go with the: "Eenie-Meenie-Miney-Mo" standards, no that would be embarrasing, at least that's what she thought... she sighed and moved towards the nearest Fury.

Rae had closely inspected the Fury to be:

 **1\. Deneirus - Rank C Wind Fury**

 **Bow - Original Fury Form**

 **Appearance (Rae's POV) - It looks like a large elven bow, the ones in my story books, although they have been crested with four green gems etched equidistant towards each other, other than that... the base and trim were alternately colored green and white... the string on the bow glows a bright green and it seems like the centerpiece looks like enchanted woord.**

Rae had pulled on the bow carefully, giving it a weak and feeble pull.

Nothing, it had stood there.

She decides to increase her strength tenfold...

Nothing.

Once more she uses both hands to pull on it, only to fall on her butt and pout. It didn't look like this bow was worthy of her. "Fine... I may be a novice but at least I know some bow techniques..."

Kairos sighed, almost slamming his face towards the metal table. To him that was 1/10 failures for the 502nd person tonight, he gestures her to move on to the next one.

 **2\. Terrabon - Rank C Earth Fury**

 **Axe - Original Fury Form**

 **Appearance (Rae's POV) - Its just a metal axe coated with an earthly theme... it looks pretty small but somehowe it feels pretty heavy. The edges were filled with copper, and the handle is pretty much hardened enchanted wood. Not much my style anyway.**

Rae was rather picky, she ignored the axe and continued towards the next Furies.

This intrigued Kairos however, to him, it looked like Rae knew what she was doing... she was picking weapons of expertise in her own field... unlike the previous recruits who just pick up every Fury just so they could show off and join Titan.

But their rules aren't exactly like Dorfa's... so you better have some field of expertise or you're fired the same day you were hired.

Rae continued her search for the Fury within the ring, her results were as follows:

 **3\. Lyra - Rank C Water Fury**

 **Sword - Original Fury Form**

 **Appearance (Rae's POV) - A blue blade embedded with the whitest pearls all of Zelwinds could see. It looks so pretty, the hilt was carved out of the style of seaweed from ancient marble and concrete, and the blade looked dual-edged, like most of the blades I've seen.**

 **Result: Failed as she tried to pull it out at least ten times.**

 **4\. Dystopian - Rank B Dark Fury**

 **Glaive - Original Fury Form**

 **Appearance (Rae's POV) - Its a quadro-bladed glaive, each blade with a different symbol, one with spiral clouds, the other with linear clouds, one with cross clouds and the other with just puffed up clouds. The base and the handle is most probably Obsidian, though the edges of the blade glows purple.**

 **Result: Ignored.**

 **5\. Emalaine - Rank B Light Fury**

 **Bow - Original Fury Form**

 **Appearance (Rae's POV) - It looks like a steampunk-themed bow, but has silver and golden metal embedded within. Nothing new there... though it looks so pretty cool.**

 **Result: Failed, she tried to pull it out once.**

 **6\. Veroleus - Rank B Dark Fury**

 **Greatsword - Original Fury Form**

 **Appearance (Rae's POV) - A large dark blade, with one side of it being a lighter shade, and the other side being the darkest shade of the color violet. There is a gem embedded within the center of the hilt, a bright topaz. The hilt itself may as well have a corrupted theme... a chaotic one infact, it was full of tendrils.**

 **Result: Failed, she tried to pull it out fifteen times.**

 **7\. Fafnir - Rank A Ice Fury**

 **Knuckle - Original Fury Form**

 **Appearance (Rae's POV) - These don't look like ordinary knuckles, its like these are gauntlets made of cold hard steel, and has dark blue wolf blades stretching out of it anytime like some sort of wolverine, the edges of the knuckles itself has a wolf head as its insignia.**

 **Result: Failed, she tried to pull it out twice.**

 **8\. Molyn - Rank A Fire Fury**

 **Launcher - Original Fury Form**

 **Appearance (Rae's POV) - It looks like a really large gun, the barrel is just stretching out of the weapon. It seems to me that its covered with a red coloring of iron forge. The trim is actually made of sulfur. It looks like this is enough firepower to launch an eruption.**

 **Result: Ignored.**

 **9\. Genesect - ?**

 **?**

 **Appearance - ?**

Kairos stands up and sighs. "Ignore that... that is only under the use of Titan King Saber... and miss... you're outside the ring, please go back in." His voice boomed across the testing arena. The other contestants laughing at her. Rae looked down in embarrassment and sighed. "I'm sorry..."

She walks towards the last of the Furies... a seemingly familiar one.

"Ryushin... Rank A Fury." Rae was hoping for this sword to at least obey her. She holds the hilt with two hands and closed her eyes, after a second she... surprisingly picks it up. "What?" She turns to the new mechanical white sword flashing in yellow light, and what emerged was a familiar cybertronic fairy.

"Hm? Sherman? Wher-" He turns to a young girl who had mixed feelings about the Fury she had pulled out. Ryushin sighed, it would seem that his former master, Sherman, had lost himself to the dark side and was therefore eliminated, he turns to his new partner with a small beep from him as if trying to make contact with the fair maiden. "Greetings. I am designated as Ryushin. You are?"

Rae blinked for a few seconds she just stood there in disbelief, all her hopes and dreams had come true and her Fairy was right in front of her asking for her name, Kairos and Chira were surprised as well, though the latter pretty much clapped for Rae's success. "YOU DID IT RAE-RAE!" She screamed, running towards her, but not before running around Kairos a few laps. Even the contestants in the waiting list were surprised. Finally, Kairos was relieved they could add one more member to Titan out of all those failures. He stamped the application form of Rae with the words stating: ACCEPTED, along with the fairy information of Ryushin with the words stamped: TAKEN AND BONDED BY RAE LIN

"I-I'm Rae Lin... nice to meet you Ryushin." Rae bows reluctantly, noting the recent supportive speech by Chira, the latter hugs her out of nowhere, and the former is okay with it.

"Affirmative, my new Fencer: Rae Lin... Registering now... Register finished." Ryushin nodded towards her. Rae was basically crying tears of joy. "I did it... mother... I did it... I became a Fencer." Chira pinched her cheeks. "Don't cry Rae-Rae! This means we're working buddies now!"

Rae wiped the tears off her face and nodded. "Right... Working buddies... thank you.. but... I think introductions are to wait until I met the Three Titan Kings? Its all in this pamphlet that new recruits are invited to dinner?"

"WHY YES! YES! OH! SABER IS GONNA LOVE A CUTE GIRL LIKE YOU!" Chira chirped, she was jumping around happily that she got a new friend working with her... rather than Kairos who was her exact opposite.

Rae also knew of Saber in the Titan advertisements back home, and she blushed thinking of romantic images that pop within her mind. But immediately shook it off as she probably won't get noticed anyway. She is quite cute, but is a bit oblivious to it.

 **Zelwinds City East Entrance, Zelwinds City, 6:30 PM**

Harrison had walked the steps of the Zelwinds City East Entrance, he had been doing a few quests for Guillermo's Pub and wanted to turn in at it for quite a while.

From the looks of it the white-haired boy sighed, rather it felt like he was kind of bored "Its just another day..." Another one followed behind him, most likely his fairy, Nemesis, apparently he was donned with the theme of a mafia mobster... heck even his clothes match one, but it was quite different from his partner's...

His trenchcoat blew in the wind for a few seconds before sighing once again, a few starts began to lit up and his fairy finally spoke. "Ey, don't worry, at least we got the goods you know what I'm sayin'?" He spoke in an italic accent. Harrison eyed Nemesis, a cold glare running down the fairy's spine, but ended up laughing instead. "Haha! Alright I kid, I kid... geez... you need to loosen up Godfather." Nemesis said.

It was just a decade ago that he found Nemesis, he started calling him the Godfather for some reason, though it didn't bother him that much, he was at least content with someone to talk to after he ran away from his ignorant parents. "Yeah... yeah... maybe soon..."

Neo and Makado took the same entrance like Harrison and was running late, in fact, he was so late that he dashed past Harrison and Nemesis, the former of the two began to yell out: "I'm sorry! We're running late!" Harrison just blinked while Nemesis yelled back. "EY! EY! Watch it! No one messes with the Godfather! Geez, kids today are pretty reckless..." Nemesis shook his head in disappointment as they continued walking the steps at a brisk pace.

"Hm. I wonder what they were late for." Harrison said as he finally reached the entrance, Zelwinds looks pretty bright at night, lights illuminated in all the building, even the three HQ towers: Dorfa, Titan and Eden were as bright as the city itself. "Let's tattle the details later Godfather... right now we got to eat some grub." Nemesis chuckled and went on ahead towards Guillermo's Pub.

That was the plan anyway...

Zelwinds had a few thugs, the ones near the entrance were one of them. Harrison scanned the people involved.

Five Hungry Bandits.

Two Innocent Young Girls.

Harrison knew what to do in this type of situation. "Nemesis... you know what to do..."

"Ey! You got it!" Nemesis transformed into some type of mace as Harrison approaches the group slowly.

The carnage was almost too much for the innocent young girls, instead of looking over to the messed-up bandits, they turned to Harrison with despair in their eyes.

"Its all over now... you can-" Harrison was interrupted by the girls as they dashed, screaming for help. Harrison sighed and Nemesis reverted. "Sorry Godfather... I must've messed up somewhere." Nemesis sighed as well... but his Fencer just pats his back. "its not your fault... I'm known to be like this... come on let's go to the pub."

Their plan was interrupted yet again by a familiar Fencer's voice.

"Oi! What the hell did you do to these people?" Fang said angrily, misunderstanding the entire situation as if saying that Harrison killed these people and were after the girls next.

Eryn gasped at the gory carnage around her. Saber was there as well...trying to assess the situation.

"N-no... I..." Harrison was interrupted yet again by Fang who gestures Eryn to Fury Link. "You're gonna pay." Fang growled, approaching ever so closely. Harrison was about to clear everything up... that this was all a huge misunderstanding.

...but his fairy wasn't helping the situation. He stood in front of him and glared. "Ain't no one hurtin' the Godfather!"

Fang suddenly charged and tried to slash at the fencer, when Harrison Fury Links back into the mace, forcing Harrison to block the attack. "Look! Listen! I'm not the-"

"SHUT UP! THOSE WERE INNOCENTS!" Fang yelled as he started to slash faster... almost as if it was setting up for a skill. Harrison was unaware of it... but he was quite aware of the Fury's power... how strong it was... he thought... was this an S-Rank? Apparently his way of thought wasn't helping when Eryn finally spoke from the fury:

 **"Executing Fire Skill: Flame Assault."** With that, Fang's Fury flared a bright red and flames surround it as his slashes were faster than sound. Harrison wasn't able to keep up, he was pushed back, slashes were forming everywhere on his upper body, he was gasping for air... trying to counter the skill with his own. "Gah! N-nemesis! N-now!" He barely spoke, but Nemesis got the message and it glowed a dark silver.

 **"Executing Darkness Skill: Nightmare Steak."** Harrison's clone of shadow (not Shadow Clone mind you.) Materializes in his place, giving him time to jump away from the attack and recover. "What?!" Fang cancelled his initial strike, he was left open, now was his chance.

"Haaaaaa! **Executing Darkness Skill: Brutal Impact."** Harrison successfully hits Fang with a mighty blow, knocking him back towards a tree, panting. "Dammit! That was hard... but I faced worse! **Executing Fire Skill: Giga Blow."** Eryn transforms into knuckles and Fang slams them to the ground, making a quick speed of magma to reach under him and burst out of nowhere, luckily for him, Harrison blocked... but was now experiencing minor burns around his body. "Gah! I won't lose! Let's finish this! FAIRIZE!" Harrison threw his mace in the air, impaling his chest... in a flash of white light, he appears in some sort of armor; Three metal spikes on each of his shoulder blades that aims upward at a 45 degree angle. He gains spiked shoulder shoulder plates and knee plates with a single spike aiming straight out. He also gains two gauntlets with spiked knuckles. All of these metal additions are red in color.

"Fine! If that's how you wanna play it, bring it on! FAIRIZE!" Fang threw Eryn in the air and impaled himself... he emerged out of the white light with winged shoulder pads, a medium-plated breast plate, and some bracers for his arms clad in a dwarven copper.

The two Fencers stared each other down before going in for another strike at each other.

 **Zelwinds Arena (recently funded by Titan), Zelwinds City, 6:32 PM**

"...thank you for participating in our tournament, Ethel, Karin. We hope to see you soon." A manager wearing a black and gold business suit bowed at him. The two familiar Ice duo bowed as well. "Thank you for including us sir." Karin said gently. Ethel had a smile on her face as she clapped twice. "...Thank... you."

The two of them turned to the lobby and sighed. "That was good socialization Ethel! You're really learning! You should thank Fang the next time we see him." Karin pats her hair, the blue-haired assassin... purring... to it. "Ethel gained Karin's praise... yaaaay~" She said in an almost monotone voice.

"Oh! Ethel?! Karin?! I haven't seen you in awhile!" A familiar voice gestures them to turn around to view a blonde fencer in urchin's clothing... it was none other than Galdo... accompanied by his mother figure... Marissa. "Galdo-kun! Its nice to meet you after so long." Karin waved. Ethel waved as well. "Ethel, Galdo." She said as she points to herself, then at the blonde (canadian?) fencer, who just chuckled and pats her head. "Good to see you too Ethel. so... you guys entering the tournament, eh?"

Karin and Ethel nodded in unity. "Yes... at least this way we'll test Pippin-sama's training with her around other people in contested fights."

Ethel nodded a little bit too much. "Yes. Ethel will make both Pippin and Fang proud."

Galdo just chuckled and puts both his hands on his waist. "You must really like Fang huh? Good thing because he's your brother figure am I right? Well... I won't go easy on you, me and Marissa will plow through the tournament!" Galdo brags, motioning his fists around like an idiot. This made the three girls giggle in response.

"Still, I wonder if Fang will join the tournament? He still has Eryn with him." Marissa added. "Well... we hope to see him sometime in the arena... and maybe Harley, and Apollonius..." Karin added as well. Ethel could already feel nostalgia filling her mind as she begins to enter into a daydreaming state. "Reunion... hmmm."

The two Fencer teams started to talk it out, whether it be normal day-to-day things... or... something unforgettable during their travels.

 **Zelwinds East Entrance, Zelwinds City, 7:00 PM**

Their battle was dragging on. Both Fairized Fencers were huffing, glaring at each other.

"That's enough!" Saber said from the crowd as he walked towards the two.

"Hey! Get off my back! This guy was attacking people!" Fairized Fang said to Saber. Of course, the defendant retorted with:

"No way! I was saving these people from bandits!"

Saber pinched the bridge of his nose, several Titan Fencers surrounded the two of them. "First off. Fang, don't jump in head first until you ask the questions, and you there, dude with the badass jacket. Sheathe your weapons in the city, you'll attract "Abusive Fencers" like him."

Fang had Fairize Outed with Eryn, a tick mark growing on his forehead. "Who're you calling abusive?!"

Harrison also had Fairized Outed, pouting at the result.

Saber sighed in relief, dispatching the rest of the Titan Fencers to add to the Garrison of the city. "You two, with me. No trouble. That's. It."

"Yeah whatever." Fang and Harrison said at the same time.

 **Titan HQ, Saber's Side, 7:21 PM**

"...wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. You're not Sherman's brother?" Eryn pointed out.

"Correct." Saber replies.

"...cousin?" Fang added.

"Nope."

"Uhh... Uncle? Relative? Long lost?" Eryn had to hope for it.

"Sorry, I said no. I look like him, but no. Just... no." Saber sighs.

"Well, you look like that guy too, but at least you don't act like him." Harrison smirked, causing Fang to glare back at him. Saber just chuckled. "Thank you... ummm?"

"Harrison. This is my Fairy, Nemesis." The Fencer introduced. To which the Fairy just tipped his long fedora. "Hehe. Good to meet you, you should be honored to be in front of the Godfa-" Apparently, he was interrupted by his own Fencer, glaring at him, and a shake of the head. Nemesis pulled Harrison's hand away, nods and metaphorically zips his own mouth.

"Still... I could've wiped the floor with a reject like him." Harrison continues his verbal assault towards the brown-headed hero. The latter had to stand up and get angry at the man.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go?!" Fang yelled, Eryn standing up with him. "I bet Fang could beat you and your fairy WITHIN in a minute!"

Nemesis stood up and glared back at Eryn. "Yeah? The Godfather will do it in less than 30 seconds!"

This started up another argument between the two Fencers, to which Saber slams his table down rather harshly. "GUYS! THIS IS MY ROOM! NO FIGHTS!"

Just like that, both Fairy Fencer teams shut up at the heat of the moment, at least they still have some sort of respect. Saber kicked back and sighed, noting that he remembered announcing the tournament back at the Zelwinds Square. He smirked.

"So you two wanna go at it right?"

This caught the attention of both Harrison and Fang. "Yeah! We wanna see who's stronger, this nobody, or the guy holding a piece of the Goddess!"

"Tch. Piece of the Goddess? Nice bluff moron." Harrison backfires. Apparently he was unaware of what transpired at the Stairway to Heaven. Looks like he'll know soon enough.

Saber just laughed, with the press of a button under his desk, a monitor spawned up, along with two hand scanners. "Gentlemen, and Lady... please, put your hands on the scanner."

Fang and Harrison immediately did so, their determination to rival each other seemed to be burning passionately in their eyes, it wasn't long until the fairies did so as well. The data was stored in, their fingerprints/elements as well. Saber turns the monitor around, typing a few buttons, with one last push of a certain button, the monitor "pinged" and he turned it back, facing towards them.

"Congratulations, both of you are in the tourney. Now, I know I shouldn't give people special treatment, but since you two are a bunch of loudmouths that want to go at it. Here ya go. Free entry. However... you have to hope that both of you get to fight. I don't control the matches..." Saber concludes.

The two of them smirked and faced each other. "Yeah?! You're on!"

It was a long day, the two teams left and Saber was sitting on his chair, thinking of something, he thought of Eryn once and he muttered... "...piece of the Goddess... huh?"

 **Hey hey guys. I am so so so so sorry T_T**

 **I know I should've posted like four months ago. But I got caught up with the holidays and college. This must probably be a disappointing chapter, after all those edits, cuts, and polishes, it must be rather short for you guys.**

 **Don't worry. I SWEAR I will polish better, and the actual Preliminaries of the Fury Games will start next chapter.**

 **Thanks to PhantomWriter8 for his OC and Patience.**

 **As for the others that submitted their OCs during the span of my editing. I will include yours in future chapters don't worry.**

 **To Holy Echoes: Don't worry, Neo Wilder will be in the tourney.**

 **Until then, see you.**

 **P.S - I can't give summaries to you guys right now, because I decided to do that in the beginning of the next chapter so as to not confuse you guys. I will also make detailed, but not too abstractive battles on the Fury Games: Preliminaries (Next Chapter Title).**


End file.
